Getting You Back
by eJemima
Summary: When Caroline goes on a trip to Romania, researching an old myth, she is unwillingly caught up and becoming the center of a deadly game between Klaus and two creatures from his forgotten past... Historical. Somewhat a crossover with The Originals
1. This is what I thought

**A/N: Yeah, I'm really sorry, this is another fic and just so you know, I'm still writing on "Your last" and I really wanna finish that, so no worries! But I wanted to get this story out there, since it's kind of special and it's the first time I write this way and there's more work behind it than usual. **

**I've played with the fact that Klaus is a 1000 years old and thus has been and seen a lot, not to mention met a lot of people over the years, so why not take advantage of that and use it in a history-ish story? **

**This fiction is mixed with some real people and places from European history and let me tell you, it was quite a puzzle to get the years and time to add up, taking into account of what we know about the Mikaelson's travels over the years and meeting important people like Katerina, but I came up with something that worked :)**

**Now on with the story and I obviously do not own TVD or TO… **

**I'd come for you**

"Yes...?" Klaus groaned picking up his phone from the nightstand. Glancing shortly at the clock, it showed 2:46. No wonder he felt dead tired, being woken up brutally in the middle of the night, whoever it was, he would make sure to have their head, once he'd had enough sleep.

"Klaus?"

Klaus sat up; more awake by the second and curious about the voice he hadn't heard for decades, being in his ear suddenly.

"Well, well if it isn't the ripper himself, what a pleasure. What misfortune brings you to call me?" Klaus asked smirking," Another one of your little friends had a run in with a wolf?"

"Caroline," Stefan answered simply but it was all it took for Klaus to wake up completely.

Despite 50 years of not seeing the blond, war and bringing New Orleans back to its former glory, with him as the king, nothing had changed for Klaus when it came to Caroline. Even a slight whisper of her name still send shivers up and down Klaus' back, with excitement and antipatation.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded to know and tried to ignore the bad feeling creeping up on him. Silence followed the question in the other end for a moment, before Stefan sighed.

"Caroline went traveling in Europe and every week she made sure to send pictures and telling about the places she were visiting and the people she met. Last I heard she was in Romania, exploring an old myth, that was three weeks ago…" Stefan explained hastily. Klaus didn't like the eerie feeling he got.

"Romania? What myth?" He asked, getting more and more anxious for every second he was left in the unknown.

"I don't really know the details, but Caroline said something about, since vampires and all that turned out to be real, then just how real was all the stories. She's been exploring old myths all over Europe for the past decade or so..."

"And Romania...?" Stefan chuckled despite himself and the seriousness of the call, Klaus had a hard time seeing the fun of it all.

Exploring myths in the old Europe, was not just stupid, it was flat out dangerous, for such a young vampire to go alone. Having spent centuries in the ancient nations, Klaus knew several of those myths to be real and not something you wanted to get involved with.

"I'd thought it be obvious Klaus, don't you know your vampire literature?" Klaus huffed and got out of bed and began collecting some necessary belongings. The woman in his bed shook awake and asked him what he was doing in the middle of the night. Klaus ignored her.

"Abraham Stoker may have been an acknowledged writer back then, after all, his books even reached New Orleans, but it was all fiction and quite laughable, if you ask me. Although Rebecca was rather fond of them, "He said, remembering his sister as the ever romantic, that she was, "but the character he based Dracula on is very real and not someone you want to mess with."

Stefan stopped chuckling and fell silent for a moment.

"What are you taking about?"

"Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, from the House of Drăculești, in Romania," Klaus explained as he gathered the last items and headed for the door, leaving an agitated woman calling him, "one nasty bloke. At least I don't go around and shove my cruelty in people's faces. I'm more settled about it..."

Stefan huffed.

"Right," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "but that's centuries ago, right?" He didn't really understanding where Klaus was going with the free lesson in European history.

"Indeed, six to be more exact, but since when has centuries meant anything to vampires?" Klaus ignored Stefan's gasp and continued before the youngest Salvatore could say anything, "Not my greatest work, I admit, but I had it taken care of in 1476, at least I thought I did…One should be able to trust one of the five to do their job of vampire killing, right?"

"The five!?" Stefan asked, sounding utterly surprised and confused. Klaus ignored him.

"I'm heading for Romania now, you can come along, as long as you don't get in the way," he told Stefan, "especially if it turns out that Vlad is somehow involved." "Oh, I'm defiantly coming and on the way there, you're telling me everything! See you in Heathrow!" Stefan declared before hanging up the phone.

The hybrid rolled his eyes and sighed. Stefan could really be stubborn. Klaus knew the Salvatore well enough, to when it came to aiding his friends; there was no point in arguing. If it turned out that Vlad was indeed involved, maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone there, to take Caroline away, while Klaus dealt with his 600 year old mistake. Although he really hoped, it wouldn't come to that. He really hoped that Caroline had just gotten so into the adventures, that she had forgotten everything, and not checked in with her friends for their weekly update. He really, really hoped Helsing had been successful back then.

Heathrow was as busy as ever on a midweek day. Klaus double-checked his boarding pass, making sure he had the time right. The layover time was running out and the bloody ripper was running late. If he didn't turn up within the next five minutes, the younger vampire would have to travel alone, Klaus had no intention of taking a later flight because Stefan couldn't be at their meeting spot on time. With a sigh, Klaus picked up his light bag and headed for the terminal for Bucharest.

"Klaus!" A call from a well- known voice, made Klaus stop in his tracks and turn with a glare.

"You're late!" Klaus said annoyed, "Where the bloody… Oh, you got to be kidding me!" As Stefan approached Klaus, two all too familiar faces, turned up behind him.

"My oldest and best friend is missing, did you really think I'd leave her safe return to you?" Elena asked, crossing her arms and glared at him.

"And I suppose you still go, wherever dear Elena go, am I right?" Klaus asked Damon and raised an eyebrow. Damon held his up his hands.

"It's as you say," he confirmed nodding. Klaus sighed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Well, it was to be expected, he guessed. These damn Mystic Falls people, he just couldn't seem to shake off, because of their sickening loyalty to each other.

"Great, I'm stuck with the mod squad…" Klaus mumbled to himself as he walked through the terminal checkpoint, closely followed by Stefan, Damon and Elena.

The long flight turned out to be rather pleasant, with the three companions traveling economic and Klaus traveling first class, as he always did; it was a matter of principle. Klaus compelled a particularly charming flight attendant to serve him blood every now and then, without others noticing, thanks to the privacy of first class seats.

Almost four hours later, the four travel companions stepped out from Bucharest airport.

The blinding snow and a cold wind surprised Klaus. Living in New Orleans, in the south state of Louisiana, for the past 50 years, Klaus hadn't bothered thinking about the fact that it was mid-February. It was winter and thus very cold, with a great amount of snow, in certain places of the world. Luckily, being the hybrid he was, Klaus didn't really feel cold as such, but he could still sense the cold winds and they bothered him, just like the annoyingly white snow. Klaus shivered and tugged his jacket around himself further. Stefan and Damon followed his example, as Elena put on her fur hat and looked all cosy in her furry jacket.

"I'm going to rent a car," Klaus said glaring at the doppelganger, "Bran Castle, or Dracula's Castle is two hours north from here. If Caroline wanted to know about the Dracula myth that would be a place for her to go snoop around." He explained. Stefan nodded and looked at Elena and Damon.

"I'm going with him," Stefan told them, "you two take another car and follow us."

As they drove through the city, it started snowing, adding white matter on the already covered roads, making it hard to stay orientated of where they were. Stefan turned the map a few times and discerned out the windows repeatedly. Klaus smirked and looked out the side window, as they stopped for red light. Although the city had changed during the six centuries, since he had been there last, some things hadn't changed and Klaus had feeling of where they were and were they were headed.

Before long, the traffic thinned out and the snowing increased, but the road to Bran was easy to navigate, with most of it being highway, so chances of getting lost had minimized. Klaus and Stefan drove in a silence, only broken by the occasional sound of the windshield wiper, gliding across the front window.

Both were deep in thought.

Klaus wondered for the tenth time why he had agreed to take this utterly ridicules trip. Why did he go so far for a woman he hadn't seen or heard from in 50 years? He should had stayed in New Orleans with that woman, what was her name again? Maggie, Mary, Muriel…? Klaus shook his head. None of those women ever lasted long and it wasn't because they were mortal.

Thoughts of Caroline and the time they spend together, still brought a smile to the hybrid's lips and he felt like a lovesick fool. One of those Klaus had mocked for centuries. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He hated the impact Caroline had on him; the things she had made him do and feel – another weakness. Love was a vampires greatest weakness, it made youj weak. Klaus had known this for centuries and just as long, he'd lived by it. Why let that change now?

He had a good and satisfying life in New Orleans. He and Elijah had made peace and won back the French quarter a few decades ago and peace between the species finally reigned in the old streets. Klaus had a daughter, an heir he was mentoring and when he felt a little lonely, he had a free pick of beautiful women: witches, vampires, werewolves and humans alike. He really couldn't ask for anymore. Klaus suddenly drove off the highway and stopped the car. Stefan gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not going," Klaus said quietly, avoiding Stefan's glance, "Tell the infamous two and continue with them, I'm going back to New Orleans."

Klaus could feel Stefan's reproachful look, but he didn't say anything and graphed his bag before getting out of the car. In the reaview mirror, Klaus saw Elena and Damon getting out of the car behind him and meeting up with Stefan. They talked among themselves for a while, before getting in their car and drove away. Elena sending long glares after Klaus.

**A/N: What do you think?! Is Caroline really in the clutches of this Vlad guy? Is Klaus really going back, leaving the 'mod squad' to find Caroline? Let me know your thoughts and keep yourself posted to find out! **

**Yeah, I imagine the Mikaelsons being in Romania before going to England in the second half of the 15 century. It matched the time of Vlad in Romania and meeting Katerina in England perfectly! And just so you know, yeah, Vlad Dracul was indeed a real person, whom Bram Stokers character of Dracula was inspired. No, he was not a vampire, but a very nasty prince in the old Romania, well known for his cruelty, and brutal ways of murdering people, try and google him under 'Vlad the impaler'… **

**And for those reading this from Romania, I'm sorry if I get something wrong, I'm not from Romania and I've never been, so my descriptions and knowledge of the country is all internet based, but I do wanna go there some day :)**


	2. I thought you need me

**A/N: So I've had this ready for a few days, but wasn't able to upload it due to a server error, so thanks to for fixing it! :) Here's finally the second chapter, it has been waiting for you :)**

**And I've changed the title, thought this matches the plot better and I've made my own front picture for the first time!**

**Irina** – Yaih! I was hoping someone from Romania would find this story and read it! This is awesome! Thank you SO much for the amazing comment and thanks for the intel from the country ;) I really hope you're gonna like the rest of the story, having one from Romania reading it makes it more interesting to write J And I actually love writing this historical-ish story. Romania, like the rest of Europe, looks like such a beautiful country and have such a long and interesting history (I'm from Denmark myself, fellow European hello J), it's really a shame not to take advantage of that, when writing stories about vampires ;) I won't say I'm a delena fan as such, I'm just not a stelena fan, because I think Stefan deserves better than Elena. Both Damon and Elena annoys me, so they're a good match ;P

**mariap18 - **Another Romanian, awesome! Thank you for the comment and offer, I just might take you up on that ;) especially regarding Vlad. Cool, to meet a fellow history geek ;)

**jasminesandlillies** – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you liked it so far. Yeah, I know right, who are we kidding? They may have done a bunch of things back in MF, but when it comes down to it, Damon and Stefan is just barely 200, which is still a young age for a vampire… Here's a new update for you!

**ZodiacsKlaroline** – Thank you! Here's another chapter for you!

* * *

Chapter Two

A few hours after separating with Stefan, Elena and Damon, Klaus found himself in Brasov, close to their first location. He didn't intend to go help the three go looking for Caroline or look for her at all, for that matter. He had needed a break, a place to crash and most of all a drink and being more than half way to the city, Klaus decided he might as well go there.

As night fell upon the city, Klaus entered one of the smaller basement bars and ordered an fățată*. The strong liquor brought a much-needed numbness along with it and allowed Klaus to be distracted from the previous nagging thoughts. He turned in his barstool and took in the sight of the bar. The interior was inspired by the late middle ages, by the looks of it, with stonewalls and dark wooden furniture. It had a relaxed atmosphere and it reminded Klaus of the last time he had been in the town. Looking around, Klaus spotted several tourists getting drunk and unknowingly making themselves an easy target. The tourists really weren't a surprise, Klaus guessed that the Bran Castle and the historical importance of the city attracted a lot of them, even in the winter. He shook his head, humans really had never been the brightest, and they were so gullible it almost hurt. A loud high pinched laughter broke the subtle volume of talking and brought Klaus' attention to a smaller group of tourists. The one laughing was a young woman, looking to be in her first twenties and particular drunk. Klaus smirked. It seemed he had found his donor for the night. He ordered another fățată and kept a sharp eye on the group, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Well, well this is certainly a surprise! Niklaus Mikaelson, is that really you?! Who knew I could ever get this lucky!"

Klaus froze shortly by the sound of a somehow familiar voice with a broken accent. It was a voice he hadn't heard for centuries and thought to never hear again. Yet, here it was and it was real. Klaus drew a sigh and turned, putting up his best smile. The man before him was pale and slim of build. Despite the short hair and clothes, matching the modern time, Klaus had no doubt, who the man was. The dark eyes said it all.

"VladDrăculești!" he greeted, "How long has it been? 600 years?"

"Has it really been that long?" The man wondered aloud and sat down next to Klaus, looking completely relaxed.

"Another round offățată, scumpo**," Vlad said to the female bartender, "one for me and my old friend here." Vlad patted Klaus' shoulder affectionally, before stopping suddenly.

"Wait," Vlad said slowly and gave Klaus a thoughtful look, "a friend who tried to have me killed… No drink to you!" Vlad declared and took both drinks as they were served.

"So with you being here and alive, means that Helsing failed his mission… Bloody hunter, a waste of time…" Klaus mumbled feeling more and more annoyed by the minute. He knew he shouldn't have trusted one of the five to do such an important job and now it had come back to him, hauntingly. Vlad drowned one of the drinks in one movement and glanced at Klaus shortly.

"It depends on how you look at it," he said, "Being locked down and buried for almost 600 years, slowly desecrating but never really dying, I did have thoughts about dying, wishes even so, it would have been much more humane."

"He buried you, really?" Klaus couldn't believe he was hearing this. Since when had hunters, from the brotherhood of the five, buried vampires instead of killing them? Vlad nodded thoughtful.

"It's thanks to some old friends and a certain witch that I'm here now," he answered Klaus' unspoken question, "they found me a few years ago and brought me back to the life of the living, so to speak…"

Klaus didn't respond to Vlad's explanation but played absentmindedly with his empty shot glass. Klaus hated to admit it, but if all this was true. If Vlad had support from old friends, which Klaus believed to be centuries old vampires too, and a witch, Stefan, Elena and Damon had no chance at all against them, if it turned out that Vlad did have Caroline, for some absurd reason. And if so, Klaus would have to move lightly. If he remembered correctly, Vlad was at least as cunning and cruel as himself. He'd been the only one to ever match Klaus on that matter, which had been why he had sought out to have Vlad killed. Back then, it hadn't been because Klaus was afraid for the people, about whom he really couldn't care less or himself, since he was immortal and powerful, but he didn't care much for the rivalry and the chance of being bettered. Now, however, things had changed. Despite Klaus, only hours prior, having decided that he didn't need love, that is was a fool's errand, he couldn't deny that the thought of losing Caroline for good, hurt like nothing else. Klaus had to at least make sure, that his bad gut feeling had been wrong and that Caroline was safe and sound, before heading back to New Orleans. Things had changed, now that he knew that Vlad was indeed alive. If it wasn't for the chance that Vlad held Caroline, Klaus would have ripped the princes heart out in a second, old vampire friends and witch be damned, Klaus would have been able to take them on, with nothing to lose.

"Anyway, no hard feelings here," Vlad said grinning and clapped Klaus' shoulder again, "What have you been up to for the past centuries and how's Elijah and your lovely sister? Last I heard you Mikaelsons left România for Britannia, yes?"

Klaus gave Vlad a calculating look, before deciding to keep playing along.

"Ah yes, Britannia," Klaus said, leaning back in his barstool, "spend a few centuries there before traveling to the new world and have been there ever since. Not much to tell really." Klaus purposely left out telling about the time in Mystic Falls and about how he broke the curse. Don't let your enemy in on how strong you are, it will come in handy in the future. Vlad nodded, accepting the short story.

"The new world eh?" Vlad pondered and leaned in on the desk, "Heard a lot about it, always wanted to go there how is it?"

Klaus shrugged, not really wanting go into details about his doings and whatnot.

"So, what are you doing in Brasov?" Klaus asked carefully, trying to lure some information out of the vampire in return and change the subject back to Vlad, "Isn't it a little too obvious being so close to your old castle?"

"On the contrary my friend," Vlad said smirking, "Have you never heard the term 'hiding in plain sight'? Besides, who's the best guide for the castle and the stories it contain, than the man who actually lived there? Plus it gives the best opportunity to lure out some gullible tourists and have a snack." The smirk slowly grew into a grin as Vlad starred into the air. He licked his lips before taking the last small sip of the strong liquor.

"You know, coming back to the real world, I learned something quite amusing," Vlad said turning his full attention back to Klaus, "Some bloke wrote a book about me. Granted it didn't have anything right and I suspect the guy to be a hopeless romantic, but it gave me a rather inspiring idea." He told, his face lighting up in an excited smile, "The whole bride thing, imagine that! I talked to my witch about it and she said there was a spell, which could bind a woman to me, like that, I just had to find the right one."

Klaus' bad gut feeling returned tenfold with every word Vlad spoke. His grip on the glass tightened as Klaus tried to control the feelings slowly growing inside him. He had to stay calm and play pretend; losing his temper now would only make things worse, if this bad feeling turned out to have some truth to it.

"Another benefit of being a guide," Vlad continued not noticing Klaus' increasing tensing state, "a lot of beautiful women, from across the world comes to visit and would you know, a few weeks ago the perfect one appeared before me. She was so full of light that I had to have her."

By now, Klaus was positive Vlad was talking about Caroline and it took all of his willpower not to lash out at Vlad and demand to know where she was. Klaus couldn't be sure where Vlad had Caroline. Was she at Bran Castle somewhere or another place entirely, but Klaus knew that if he kept up the act, pretending to be oblivious, Vlad would most likely lead him to Caroline by himself.

"And best of all, she's already a vampire, which makes it all so much easier, quite convenient don't you think?" Vlad asked and looked at Klaus, excitement in his dark eyes. Klaus forced a smile and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful indeed," Klaus said through gritted teeth, "So who, pray tell, is this woman you speak so fondly of?" Although he already knew the answer, Klaus had to make sure. He had to hear Vlad say it, otherwise there would always be a little hope that she was not with Vlad and somewhere else safe. Vlad smiled to himself, obviously thinking about the woman.

"Caroline Forbes," he said and confirmed Klaus' worst fear, "She's from the new world, do you know her?"

Klaus shook his head. So it was true then, Vlad had Caroline, there was no denying it. Klaus now knew that there was no way; he would be able to go back to New Orleans. He watched Vlad from the corner of his eyes. Klaus had spent several years with the guy, since the Mikaelsons had first come across him, during Vlad's time with Sultan Mehmed II, in Hungary in the 1450's. They had followed Vlad as he reconquered his home territory of Wallachia in Romania. They became his advisers for a time and after much begging, Klaus had finally agreed to turn Vlad. That's when Vlad's true nature emerged as all his personality traits, feelings and mood were heightened becoming a vampire and words about him spread across Europe giving him the name of Vlad the impaler – a cruel and merciless ruler. The Vlad now seemed cheerful and innocent, like when Klaus had first met him, but he knew the guy better. He knew what Vlad was capable of and though Vlad had said there was no hard feelings after the failed assassination, Klaus knew it was all just an act, for now. Being a cruel mastermind, you couldn't miss out on a chance for revenge and this was why Vlad couldn't know about Klaus' connection and certainly not the feelings, towards Caroline.

Klaus chuckled at Vlad's question.

"As it turns out, the new world is very big with millions of people," Klaus explained, "Even vampires. There's no way I would know a random person like her." It hurt, Klaus realized, to deny his connection to Caroline, but for now it was necessary.

"Well then, then you defiantly need to meet her!" Vlad declared, "Join me for tonight and I'll introduce the two of you tomorrow. I promise you, it'll be worth your while!"

* * *

**A/N:**

*Very strong traditional Romanian plum drink, țuică.

** Should be Romanian for 'Honey'/'Sweetie'.

So, we got to meet Vlad and a little insight of Klaus and Vlad's relationship and shared past. What do you think?! To my Romanian readers, the info about Vlad is from wikipidia, and I know that's not totally trustworthy, so if you have any corrections or wanna add something important, feel free to tell me :)

I've come across the tv show that premiered last year called "Dracula" and my Vlad is kinda inspired by how he is portrayed there, adding some cruelness and extra scheming. :)


	3. So think me naive

**A/N: **I'm so, SO sorry it's been so long! There's really no excuses for the wait other than, well reality… :S But I've finally managed to complete chapter three and I've started on chapter four, so hopefully it won't be long for that one to be finished.

I have another exciting news though. I've finally managed to make a trailer for this story! Something I've wanted to do for a long time… It's not as good as some of the vids out there, but I'm pretty satisfied with the result, considering I only had Windows movie maker to work with. But I did have fun, mixing scenes together from The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Dracula (2013) (yes, Jonathan Rhys Meyers is my Vlad Draculesti, JoMo needs a little competition in the 'most charming' competition ;P)… Hopefully the trailer gives you a new taste for the story, with a little look of what you can expect happens ;) Search for the title and 'klaroline fanfiction trailer' on YouTube, it should pop up J Make sure to let me know what you think J If you think you can do it better, don't hesitate to give it a try! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, TO or even Dracula. If that was the case, this would not just be another fanfiction, but actually happen on the big screen ;)

Now, without further ado – on with the story!

* * *

** Chapter Three**

After driving away from Brasov for 40 minutes, Klaus stopped by a lake at the foot of a mountain as instructed. He and Vlad had separated the night before, with Klaus promising to stop by Vlad the next day, to catch up and most of all, meet the woman of whom Vlad had spoken of.

Klaus recognized the lake to be Talung, having spent hours by that same lake, centuries ago. With the place being rather vacant and well outside town, Klaus had expected to be lead to some shady, old, windy castle. The grand, 17th century mansion, that towered in front of him, when he stepped out the rented Audi, was the last thing he'd expect. The house was of classic architecture, from a time long gone. It was kept well, with the original door and windows, which turned towards the lake. It was painted a creamy white with a heavy light oak front door.

Several dark clothed men met Klaus as he stepped out the car. He knew, without a second glance that they were vampires, probably some of those 'old friends' Vlad had mentioned earlier. The daylight rings, that they all wore, didn't miss Klaus' attention either, must be the work of the witch. Which meant that Vlad's witch was a part of the old magic, which made her even more powerful and dangerous than first anticipated. One, particular muscular, dark suited man held up his hand, stopping Klaus as he approached the wooden doors.

"This is private property sir," the man said, his voice deep and dangerous, "do you have an appointment with Mr. Lupei?" Klaus looked up at him, unfazed by the threatening pose.

"No, I don't," he answered, removing the man's hand slowly, "however; Vlad Draculesti did ask me to come here today." The man gave Klaus a guarded look.

"Sir, there's no one who goes by that name living here," he said as several of the other men joined him, "I will have to ask you to leave."

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. Then, before any of them was able to react, Klaus had the suited guard pinned to the wall, the others knocked out on the ground.

"You will let me in," he said, staring into the eyes of a surprised vampire, "you will call on Vlad and then," Klaus crooked his head and smirked, "and then you will go out in the sun and take of your ring. Oh and while you're at it, kill some of your fellows. Do you understand me?" The vampire gave a slight nod of understanding, before Klaus let him go with a satisfied grin. It wouldn't hurt to remind Vlad of what Klaus was capable of and one compelled vampire would do the trick, for now.

Klaus was let in without further ado and lead to what seemed to be a study. As he waited, Klaus took a look around the place. The inventory was kept classic. Even though it was half way through the 21th century, it seemed Vlad liked the more renaissance lifestyle, when it came to living arrangements. Klaus didn't blame him. It was indeed a splendid time. The elegance, the parties... He guessed that being buried and away from the world, for 600 years, he did have a little history to catch up to. Blasted Van Helsing...

"Klaus Mikaelson, what a surprise." Klaus turned at the sound of his old friend's voice. He put on a friendly smile.

"You told me to come," Klaus reminded him, as they shook hands.

"Indeed I did," Vlad nodded, before he turned to pour both of them a drink, "although I have to admit I'd expected you a little later. Most of the house, including the one I wanted you to meet, is still asleep, I'm afraid. Long night, you know." Vlad handed Klaus a drink and they both sat down in armchairs across each other. Klaus nodded knowingly. Even with daylight rings, most vampires still preferred to hunt at night, as it was in their nature. Caroline was no different. "I'm a little curious about this girl," Klaus began, "as I remember the story, this whole 'Dracula's bride' had something to do with meeting the reincarnation of his murdered lover. I don't recall you having such?" and certainly no one who was anything like Caroline, Klaus added in his thoughts. He needed to know more about Vlad's intentions with Caroline. The more he knew, the better he'd be able to clear up this mess.

"Ah right," Vlad laughed and placed the drink on a table next to him, "the bride. No, it is as you say, no mudered lover. There was no time for such, although, as you may remember, we both had our fair share of lovely women." Klaus nodded and smirked. That was indeed true. Getting beautiful women had never been a problem, not now, not then.

"Which is also why I'm confident about this one," Vlad continued, "and to me, this is a most have. Her already being a vampire just saves me some trouble, but she's still young, not even a century old and can easily be formed." Klaus had to hold back a laugh. If Vlad planned on manipulate and form Caroline into something that wasn't her, he was up for the challenge of his life. Caroline was not someone you could easily sway, Klaus had learned that the hard way.

"She came here researching a myth," Vlad said, unfazed by Klaus' thoughtful silence, "what do you know? I've become a myth. It's quite remarkable and quite laughable, if you think about it. As if an ordinary, nosy journalist ever had a chance against me..." Vlad laughed and shook his head, "even Van Helsing, who was the best vampire hunter at the time, couldn't kill me... but the story keeps her interested and more importantly, it keeps her here. So as long as I come up with new stories, she's all mine." Vlad finished with a satisfied grin and took a sip of his drink. Klaus watched him carefully for a quiet moment. The journalist part of Bram Stokers story was indeed ridicules and Van Helsing was a miscalculation, but Klaus was not a human journalist and most defiantly not one of the five and if it became necessary, Klaus would not hesitate to remind Vlad of that little fact.

"You're quite confident in yourself, aren't you?" Klaus asked with a crooked smile before sipping the last of his drink. Vlad shrugged.

"What can I say? I had a good teacher."

"That, I can't argue." Klaus said knowingly with a slight nod.

It was then that a man entered the room. Klaus had noticed this man around Vlad, the night before, much like a personal servant and first butler. He was dark skinned with a strong build. He gave Klaus a guarded look before leaning down to Vlad, whispering something. Klaus, with his vampire hearing was, of cause able to hear everything and could not help a gleeful smirk at what he heard. Vlad's relaxed expression turned into a frown, at the news and he glanced at Klaus suspiciously.

"Is there a problem?" Klaus asked, as if he didn't know, what it was all about. Vlad gave Klaus one last calculated look and rose from the chair.

"No, not the slightest," Vlad answered, straightening his tie, "just a little drama among the employees. I imagine a man like you understands." Klaus rose from the chair, giving a small nod.

"So if you'll have me excused for a moment." Vlad said and left the study. The messenger followed his master, but not before sending Klaus a glare. This made Klaus laugh and shake his head. It had been far too long since he'd caused a little havoc. It felt good.

Klaus turned his attention from the painting he was admitting to the door, when he heard a surprised gasp, which most defiantly wasn't Vlad. His eyes fell on a young woman, looking slightly familiar. Her dark brown eyes, widened in surprise shortly before turning into a glare, then she whooshed to Klaus and before he could start to comprehend what was happening, the woman had driven a wooden stake through him.

Klaus groaned in surprise and annoyance and pulled out the stake, glaring at the woman.

"You do know a normal stake doesn't kill me, don't you?" He said through gritted teeth as his chest wound healed up. The woman shrugged indifferently.

"I know," she said and crossed her arms, "but I was hoping it would at least hurt a little. A small stake is a little prize after what you did to me." Klaus rolled his eyes and caressed his chest, now fully healed, but still slightly sore.

"600 years and that's how you greet an old lover?"

"No," she answered with venom, "it should have been something that killed you, but unfortunately, that's a little hard to come by..." She added regretfully. Klaus took a few steps closer to the woman and smirked at her.

"You always did have a nasty temper, didn't you Sanda? A rare trade for a woman of the old times..."

Sanda looked up, meeting the blue eyes of the original hybrid. For a long moment, they just starred at each other.

"There's something different about you..." Sanda suddenly noted, taking Klaus by surprise, "you've changed..." She narrowed her eyes and rose a hand caressing Klaus' face hesitantly. Memories flashed before him. Memories of at time long gone. Klaus only had a small handful of people he had truly cared about over the years and Sanda had not been one of them, but those feelings had not been genuine. Sanda had cared about Klaus on a deeper level and while he'd learned to appreciate such feelings now, he hadn't back then. He had treated her as cruelly as any other woman, but because of that, there was no doubt, that Sanda was able to sense the change which had happened in him over the past fifty decades, all starting with Caroline and then amplified with becoming a father.

Klaus was about to comment on her observation, when a voice interrupted their moment.

"Klaus...?"

Klaus broke away from Sanda's eyes and looked up. The all too familiar blond, standing only a few feet away, made Klaus forget everything for a second and dragged him back to one haunting day in the woods...

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do ya think? Make sure to let me know! :)


	4. I'm reaching out

**A/N: **Ah, look at this new chapter already! Thank for your reviews! I love you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Caroline entered the grand mansion and let the servants take her coat. She took in the sight before her. The music, the light and all the dancing people, dressed in big, formal dresses and suits. As she entered, the host of the party welcomed his guests. He was a handsome man, with a sophisticated air around him, which reminded her of someone she used to know. Decades ago. The host wore a black suite, matching his chomped black hair. His beard was neatly cut and added some charm and elegance to the way he carried himself. He was very pale, but that in itself weren't unusual in this part of the world and season, with a long and dark winter and only little sun. Caroline had heard a lot about the man. Supposedly the wealthiest and owning most of the town. He was a regular guide at Bran Castle, telling all sorts of exciting stories about the historic place. Caroline remembered several of the female tourists swooning over him and not without reason. He was, by all means, a charming man, but charm wasn't what had made Caroline jump to the chance of attending this party. With the exception of a little fooling around, every now and then, she hadn't been serious about anyone, for the past 50 years, not since then... She had been busy embracing her vampire life with travels and what not after finishing college. No, this man, guide, royal or whatever he was, had an enormous amount of knowledge. Knowledge, which Caroline could use and she hoped to be able to talk with him and maybe ask a question or two about the old myth, she had been chasing, which surrounded the area and country.

Caroline nodded in greeting to a few random people, before she noticed the host himself, coming her way. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Lord Dragos Lupei," he introduced, sounding his tick east European accent and gave a small bow.

"Caroline Forbes," she replied formally and gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Pleasure, Miss Forbes," he said and kissed her hand, "thank you for attending my gathering. I do hope you'll find it to your liking and do me the honour of a dance later?" Caroline shuddered at his touch, and several cold shivers followed his piercing gaze. She couldn't help feeling a little in awe of it all. The place, the music, the people, and the formality - it was as if she had stepped into a completely new world. A world of a time long gone. However, Caroline quickly recovered and focused her attention at the man before her. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Thank you, I would love to," she replied, hoping that a dance with the man could shed some light on the myth she was researching.

Dragos Lupei gave her a last nod before moving on to greet other guests.

Caroline let go of a breath she didn't know she'd held back and felt her hand shaking just a bit. Dragos Lupei was not only charming and a gentleman at a distance, but quite intense in his approach. There was something off about him though. Something, which send Caroline cold shivers and made the small voice in the back of her head scream at her to run away. She shook it all off. She'd travelled the world and arrived in this country with a mission and she was determined to see it through.

That's how she first met Lord Dragos Lupei from Brasov, Romania.

From that first meeting, almost four weeks ago, things had evolved. Caroline was now staying, not at Bran Castle, but at the mansion, a few miles outside Brasov, where she'd attended the party. She had daily dinners with Dragos, which they spend talking about the myth and all the stories, which fascinated Caroline more and more, the more she learned. Although she hated to admit it, Lord Lupei was growing on her. His charm and the way he was with the people around him was very attractive. Caroline had stolen more glances then she cared to admit. Then there was the fact, which she had quickly realized; that Lord Lupei and most of his staff were fellow vampires, some of them rather old, which intrigued Caroline further.

She had grown so custom to the place and the people surrounding it, that she'd managed to even start a friendship with one of them. Sanda Constantin was one of those. The two female vampires had hid it off almost immediately at the grand party and had ever since made a habit of hunting together in the late evenings and well into the night. Being out hunting all night, Caroline had started sleeping in, to well past noon. Caroline's days were filled with having fun with formal parties, hunts, sleeping and hearing incredible stories from a long time ago. Sanda too, was quite the storyteller, and having lived for 600 years, give or take, she had a fair share of them, which she happily shared with Caroline. However, the life the young vampire had basked in for three weeks came abruptly to a hold one morning.

She'd woken up suddenly, feeling hot and sweating, despite the cold weather, like something had woken her. Looking around in her bedroom, she realized she was alone and she was surrounded by silence. From the amount of light, it was still rather early for her. It couldn't be more than ten. Caroline groaned and turned in bed, pulling the covers over her head, shying away from the bothersome morning sun. Five hours of sleep was not nearly enough for her, especially not after a night like that. She was dozing off again, on the brink of sleep, when she heard it. An all too familiar voice. It was barely a whisper, but with strained vampire hearing, there was no doubt. Caroline sat up quickly. Suddenly she remembered the dream, which had woken her, or more like the memory. It couldn't be, there was just no way it was possible. Not after all these years. Caroline lay completely still and concentrated on listening in on the voice.

"What can I say?" She heard Dragos' voice, "I had a good teacher."

"That, I can't argue."

There was no doubt in Caroline's mind who it was now. She'd be able to know that voice anywhere and at anytime. It became quiet for a minute or so before she heard him again.

"Is there a problem?"

By Dragos excuse, Caroline rose from the bed and started to get herself ready. She had to know why he was here.

Caroline stopped in her tracks, when she heard the voice again, talking with Sanda. It sounded like they knew each other. In fact, it sounded like they had been rather close once. Caroline threw some clothes on and left her room. She ran down the stairs and stopped in the doors to the study.

"Klaus?"

Said man looked away from Sanda and their eyes locked immediately as blue met blue.

"Caroline..."

Caroline was sure that if her heart had been working, it would have skipped one or two beats and then jumped a few times. Vivid memories from their last encounter, filled her mind and she tried to calm herself, but without much luck. She took a deep breath and stepped further into the study, towards the two. Sanda looked confused from one to the other.

"Do you two know each other?" She asked curiously. None of them answered, as they kept staring at each other and slowly Sanda drew a conclusion.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed and fisted Klaus' shoulder hard, making Klaus break eye contact and sent Sanda a deadly glare, which she brushed off, "what did you do?!" She asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything!" Klaus quickly said, trying to defend himself. Caroline huffed and crossed her arms.

"Understatement of the century..." She mumbled under her breath, but Sanda and Klaus heard it none the less.

"Okay, maybe I did do a little, but not in the way you think," Klaus explained to Sanda, "and you," he continued, turning to Caroline, "you're the one who didn't want this." He said and pointed between the two of them. Sanda looked between the two again. Caroline didn't respond, but merely send Klaus a glare.

"Wow okay. The air just became so much more awkward," Sanda said and headed for the door, "I'm sensing you two have something to discuss, so I'll leave you alone. Let me know if you need a talk afterwards Care." She added walking past Caroline. Caroline gave her new friend a grateful nod.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as they were left alone.

"I could ask you the same question," Klaus countered and took a few steps closer to her, "what do you think you're doing here?"

"What I think I'm doing here?" Caroline retorted, "I told you, I had places I wanted to go and things I wanted to do, this is me doing just that!" Klaus shook his head. He couldn't believe this.

"You are kidding me, right?" Klaus asked, his voice disbelieving, "Chasing myths all across Europe is your idea of fun?" Caroline gave him a look as if it was obvious.

"How did you even know this? That I was here?" She wanted to know. Klaus pinched his nose, growing more and more frustrated with the woman. Something, which seemed to repeat itself, when it came to Caroline, not matter how many years they'd been apart.

"Stefan called me a few days ago," he explained, "he hadn't heard from you in three weeks and grew worried and he was right to..."

"Wait, Stefan? He's here?" Caroline asked surprised. She knew she hadn't been contacting her old friend lately, like she usually did, but she'd honestly had so much fun with the people here, that she'd totally forgot.

"Yeah, him and the Siamese twins is probably roaming the town as we speak, looking for you." Klaus confirmed. Congratulating himself for the clever nickname, he just came up with for Damon and the Doppelganger. Caroline seemed to catch on to the reference and couldn't help a little smile.

"Well, then I should go find them and invite them here to…" Caroline started and turned to leave the room, finding her friends.

"No," Klaus interrupted her and took hold of her arm, successfully stopping her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I mean, they should not be here, and neither should you," Klaus explained and looked at her with an intensity, which told her he was serious, "You need to leave, the faster the better." Caroline starred at him for a moment.

"What? Why?" she then asked, "No, I can't just leave, not after everything that Dragos..." She tried to wrestle herself free from Klaus' grip, but without luck.

"Who's Dragos?"

Caroline stopped her struggling and gave Klaus a confused look.

"Lord Dragos is the one owning this house, who you talked to earlier...?"

"Oh, so that's the name he goes by now? Makes sense I guess… Listen carefully Caroline," Klaus said and stepped closer to the young vampire, so they were only a few inches apart, "you came to Romania to research the Dracula myth, right?"

Caroline blinked a few times and was about to respond to the question, when Klaus spoke again.

"Well, congratulations, you found him," he said nonchalantly, "Now, will you for once, just do as I say and go home?"

Klaus began to push an opposed and complaining Caroline towards the door, but stopped half way and stepped away from her. Caroline turned towards him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when she felt someone enter the study.

"Sorry for the wait, it… Oh Caroline, you're up already?" Dragos stopped in his tracks when he noticed Caroline in the study. He approached the blond vampire and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I woke and couldn't sleep, so I thought I might as well," she explained and gave him a gentle smile. For some reason she held back the fact that hearing Klaus' voice had woken her and that she was too curious to go back to sleep. Dragos nodded and turned his attention to Klaus.

"Well Klaus, this is Caroline Forbes," Dragos introduced proudly, "Caroline, meet my old friend and the one who turned me, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Neither Klaus nor Caroline, said anything in respond to the presentation, but merely starred at each other as if they were silently communicating. Dragos looked from one to the other a few times, before drawing a conclusion.

"Do you two, by any chance, know each other?" he asked and gave Klaus a suspicious look.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! I love making those, sorry… :P What do you think will happen **if** Vlad/Dragos finds out about Klaus and Caroline's connection and even more, the complicated feelings between them… If you've seen the trailer, you'll probably be able to guess some parts of it… ;) And Klaus and Caroline met after 50 years, how do you think it went? Let me know what you think!


	5. Show me who I am

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for ya'll, hope you like it! Thank you for your continued support and lovely reviews, I love you guys for it! :)

A speciel shout out for my fellow Dane:

Maria Holmen - Hvor hyggeligt :) Tak fordi du læser med, fedt at møde en anden dansk "Klaroliner" ;) Jeg håber at du fortsatvil læse med.

Now, on with the story and as usual, I don't own half the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Caroline broke her eye contact with Klaus and turned her full attention to Dragos. She was about to answer him when Klaus spoke.

"No," he said shortly, "no, I've never seen her before, but you're right, she does look quite exquisite."

Caroline starred at Klaus in shock and feeling slightly hurt at his words of denial, although she'd never admit it to him. What was he saying? She opened her mouth in order to correct him, and tell him a thing a two about relationships and friendships, but were stopped by the look he gave her. Caroline was probably one of the few people who'd seen the largest variety of Klaus' expressions, but she hadn't seen anything like this one. It wasn't anything like what he had directed at her before. The look he gave her was like, he was looking at someone beneath him and they should obey him or there would be dire consequences. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat and fought, to hold back hot tears. She never imagined a simple look could hurt like that.

"Caroline?" She heard Dragos gentle voice beside her, "are you okay Scumpo?"

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and gave Dragos a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I just remembered something I need to do, so please excuse me..." She gave the two men a small nod and hurried out the door.

"I'm sorry, she's normally much more chipper," Caroline heard Dragos say as she was leaving.

"Oh don't apologies," Klaus said, waving off the apology, "I know the type, I've met plenty like her in my time, but you fancy her, good for you."

Caroline ran for the stairs, eyes watering and a sob stuck in her throat. She didn't want to be anywhere near him and hear more of his confusing and cruel words. As she reached the third floor of the mansion, she collided with a person on the landing.

"You okay sweetie? You seem a little distressed."

Caroline looked up, as she felt gentle hands on either side of her shoulders. She met the eyes of Marina, the elderly witch and caretaker of the house. Caroline had spoken with her a few times, and liked her gentleness and the motherly air around her, but right now Caroline needed to be alone. She shook her head and dried her eyes.

"No, I'm fine," she said, trying to sound reassuring, "I just need to be alone for a while." Marina looked at her for a long moment, then nodded in understanding and let go of Caroline. The old witch watched the vampire walk down the hall to her room, before she moved to find her Master.

With the privacy of her room, Caroline fell to the floor and let the tears fall freely. By the life of her, Caroline couldn't understand why the hybrids words hurt so much. Why did his denial of knowing her, felt like a knife in the chest. What was he thinking? Why did he tell her to leave immediately? And what had he meant, when he said that she'd already found Dracula? So many questions roamed her mind and she had no idea what to do.

Caroline heard a small knock on her door and sat up groggily. She found herself on the floor, and by the state of her disorientation, Caroline concluded she had been asleep. She heard the knock again and Sanda's voice asking if she was in. Caroline called back, letting her friend know that she could come in. Sanda entered the bedroom seconds later and took in Caroline tear stained face and place on the floor.

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Sanda asked, cracking her fingers, "I may not be able to kill him, but I am able to inflict some pain and I'll be happy to do so..."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, getting up.

"Thanks, but no, he's not even worth it," she responded coldly and headed for the bathroom. She needed to freshen up and probably redo her make up.

"So, how do you know Klaus Mikaelson?" Sanda wanted to know and followed Caroline for some bathroom girl talk, "was he the one who turned you too?"

"No," Caroline answered and poured some make up remover on a cotton pad, "he arrived in my town some 50 years ago, shortly after I became a vampire, his family soon followed him - it was a mess. As it turned out, my small town was where the original family lived, a millennium ago..." She explained successfully removing the black tearstains on her cheeks.

"Wow, so you've met Elijah, Rebekah and Kol too?" Sanda asked in awe. Caroline nodded.

"And Finn, the oldest brother, plus Esther and Mikael mother and papa Mikaelson..." She added, "My friends actually managed to kill both Finn and Kol."

"Kol's dead?"

By Caroline's confirming nod, Sanda sighed.

"What a shame, he was the fun brother," Sanda said regrettably, "I used to go on blood raids with him. I learned so much from him when I first became a vampire - good times..." Sanda added with a distant look in her eyes. Caroline looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, what did the bastard do to make you cry?" Sanda asked, coming back from memory lane, "I assume he's the reason for your perfect tearstained face...?" Caroline finished putting mascara on one eye and shook her head.

"Well, I guess he is," she mumbled, "but I don't know why... It's complicated..." Caroline finished with a sigh. Sanda watched Caroline silently, as her friend began putting mascara in the neglected eye.

"You two had sex..." She blurted out suddenly. Caroline accidentally poked herself in the eye, with the mascara brush by the sudden declaration. She cursed under her breath and moved to repair the damage, without looking at Sanda.

"You did, didn't you?" Sanda insisted, "My god, this is precious! So that's what changed about him. You two are in love!"

Caroline starred at Sanda in utter shock.

"No, no, no!" She urged hurriedly, "yes, we did have sex and yes, he did fancy me, but I never... Besides, that was like 50 years ago!" Caroline insisted and tried going back to putting back make up. Sanda grinned.

"Aw... That's sweet... Denial." She mused and took an eyeliner from Caroline's make up purse. Caroline started at her, mascara in mid-air.

"I am not in denial, thank you very much! I am not, and have never been in love with Klaus!"

Sanda gave her a look, telling her friend that she didn't believe her one bit.

"I'm not!" Caroline repeated stubbornly, "yes, I may find him attractive, but that doesn't make it love!"

Sanda shrugged and returned to applying the eyeliner.

"Whatever you say, but I wouldn't hold it against you if you were. Klaus may seem like a monster, but I know there's some real good in him too, not to mention - he's gorgeous and from what I know about the both of you, you'd be really good together..."

Caroline gave her friend a raised eyebrow and shook her head, but she didn't say anything in return and resumed to her task at hand. She had made plans for herself to go into town, find Elena, Stefan and Damon, and invite them to the mansion. Caroline planned on completely ignore and forget everything about Klaus and what he had said. She decided he wasn't worth it.

Caroline stepped out from what had to be the tenth hotel in Brasov, in search for her friends. She really should have known, it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, but she'd forgotten just how big and full of tourists Brasov was. It was getting dark and the people on the streets shifted as it got colder, maybe she should try to look in some of the bars, not that it narrowed anything down though. Caroline sighed and headed for the first bar.

"Soo Caroline eh?" Sanda said with a knowing smirk, as she sat next to Klaus in the bar. Klaus looked up from his drink and glared at her for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh come on Klaus, give me some credit," Sanda said and fist bummed his shoulder, "I've been a woman for over 600 years, I know love when it's slapped in my face." She continued with a blink in the eye and ordered a drink, "besides, Caroline already told me about the two of you, which reminds me, what did you do? She was a crying mess!"

Klaus took a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment. He had blissfully forgotten just how talkative and meddlesome Sanda could be. That was something, which hadn't changed over the last 6 centuries. Klaus hated the fact that he had been the cause of Caroline's tears, but it hadn't only been necessary, but probably a matter of life and death. He took another sip of his fatâtâ and ignored Sanda's burning glares.

"I care about Caroline, but she's gotta be the most stubborn woman I've ever met, which says a lot," Klaus began to explain and couldn't help a little smile, "and on more than one occasion too naïve and trusting."

"Of cause she is," Sanda said nodding, "after all, that's the reason you're in love with her." Klaus looked at his old friend. He pondered how much he could tell her and whether of not she was worth trusting. Sanda seemed to genuinely care about Caroline, but did she care enough, to keep a huge secret from Vlad? Klaus drew another breath and played with his empty shot glass.

"It's complicated..."

"That's what Caroline said," Sanda said and shook her head in wonder, "I don't why it is though. If you like each other, then what's the problem?"

Klaus gave Sanda a long look.

"Well for one, I have a lot of enemies, so..."

"Oh please, don't give me that if they know what I feel she'll be in danger crap..." Sanda said and waved him off, "Caroline is a big girl, she can fend for herself."

"Yeah, that's what she would say," Klaus said and couldn't help a little smile as he imagined Caroline saying something like that. Insisting that she could take anyone out at any time, "but one of those enemies? One of them is Vlad."

"Vlad? What are you talking about?" the vampire asked slightly confused, "You and Vlad are old buddies!"

Klaus sighed and wished it were still the case. Had he known back then about everything he knew now, he would have handled it differently. He would have tried, to be more of a mentor to Vlad, instead of trying to have him killed, but everyone keeps on learning and grow throughout life, even those who live for a thousand years. Most of all, you learn that you cannot turn back time and redo things, once you grow wiser – that's just life.

"I'm the one who sent Van Helsing to get rid of Vlad," Klaus stated with regret evident in his voice, "ergo it's my fault that he spend 600 years desiccating in a box. Vlad knows this, so imagine what he'll do, if he finds out my one weakness..."

Sanda looked at Klaus in disbelieve and then blinked a few times. This was news to her. Sanda never imagined there could ever be any ill blood between Klaus and Vlad; they had been so close back then. They all had - like family. Like one big crazy family, bound together by the lust for blood.

"Well, I'd be pretty pissed at you too," she commented with a nod, "but Vlad really likes Caroline! He wouldn't do anything to hurt her!"

"Wouldn't he?" Klaus asked and turned to face the female vampire, "Maybe not directly, but sweetheart, you know as well as I, what Vlad is capable of, which is why, I told Caroline to leave and why I pretended not to know her, which is probably the reason for her crying..." Klaus finished his explanation. Sanda starred at the original, her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to say something. After a minute or two, she looked away and turned her attention to the desk.

"Wow that is complicated... Poor Care... Stuck between two idiots..."

Klaus gave Sanda a look, but didn't comment on her insult. She was right after all. He really was an idiot. He downed the fifth shot and felt the relieving buzz from the strong alcohol. He revelled in it for a minute before getting up to leave the bar.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did ya think? I'm especially curious about the whole Klaroline situation in this chapter, be sure to let me know :) And also, there's a very significant meeting in this chapter. Something happens which has a consequence for what happens later... See if you can figure out what ;)


	6. When will the mirror stop telling lies

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter six!

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline shivered from the cold and pulled her jacket closer, as she stepped out of the bar. The sky had turned dark, but the snow falling, painting the streets white, illuminated the streets along, with the lampposts. Despite the darkness and cold, the streets were full of people, heading for one party or another. The snow crunched under her feet as Caroline walked down the street, passing several half-drunk youngsters. One thing she'd learned traveling Europe for the past decade - Friday nights were the same, no matter where I'm the world you were. Caroline had been to several bars and hotels throughout the day, without catching either Elena, Stefan or Damon and decided to look at one last bar before call it quits for the day and go back to the mansion. Caroline saw a small bar on the corner, which looked to be well visited, with people standing around outside even. As she moved in between a group of locals, one of them graphed her.

"Well hello gorgeous, what are you doing after dark, all by your lonesome?" The tall man holding her purred and gave her a dirty grin, "why don't you come with us? We'll make sure to show you a good time..." Caroline looked from the tall man to the other three gathering around them, all giving her hungry looks. Caroline had been on the road all day and felt a little hungry herself.

"Sure, I could use a drink anyway..." She mumbled and followed them to a dark alley.

Caroline dried her mouth, as she entered the small bar. She checked her clothes and hands to make sure there was no visible bloodstains, when she bumped into someone. Caroline excused herself and moved past the person, without looking up, when said person graphed her. Caroline closed her eyes with a sigh, and just about ready to give who ever unlucky grapher, a piece of her mind, when she heard the last voice she wanted to.

"Caroline?"

Caroline looked up to meet the blue orbs of Klaus, as he starred back at her questioning. Everything stood still for a moment as their eyes locked, as if they'd done so many times in the past. The world sound them, the noise from the bar, the smells and people, disappeared for what seemed like forever.

Caroline willed herself back to reality, tore her eyes away and snatched her arm back, from the hybrid.

"I don't know who you are, but you sir, are being rude." Caroline said emotionless and sent him her best cold glare, before heading for the bar. Her entire body was shaking and she could really use a strong drink right about now.

"So that's how it's gonna be now, is it?"

Caroline sighed and tried her very best to hold all her feelings at bay. The bar was full of strangers and she wouldn't wanna draw attention to herself by making a scene.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" She asked without looking up, "You don't know me and I don't know you." She felt him sit down next to her and his eyes burning into her.

"Listen, Caroline..." He began, but was immediately interrupted by another familiar and much more welcomed voice.

"Is this guy bothering you ma'am?" Caroline looked up in surprise and saw a much missed grin.

"Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed happily and jumped into the arms of her friend. The arms of the younger Salvatore brother, was so warm and comforting. It had been too long since she had seen her best friend. Being in the safety of Stefan's arm, Caroline couldn't hold back tears anymore and let go of a few as she let go of him slowly.

"I've been looking for you all day!" she said and gave him a friendly nudge, drying her tears, "literally. Where's Elena and Damon?"

Stefan looked around the crowded bar and then shrugged.

"They're probably out feeding…," he said as if it was the most normal thing, which in their case, it probably was.

"I thought you didn't care about finding Caroline, and went back to your New Orleans?" Stefan said, turning his attention to Klaus, who had been gone in quiet thoughts, since Stefan appeared. He now put down his glass and faced his former friend with a glare.

"I was going to," Klaus said, ignoring Caroline's slightly hurt look, "but as things are, it would be incredible irresponsible of me, if I left you to fend for yourself." He told them with a shrug and turned his attention back to the drink in his hand. Caroline looked at him dumbfounded.

"So you're saying we need a babysitter?" She vented, not bothering to hide her rising anger. Klaus didn't look at her or Stefan, but kept his arrogant pose.

"Basically; yes." He said, like it was obvious. Caroline sent him a deadly glare before walking away, dragging Stefan along with her.

"I can't do this..." She mumbled under her breath, "Stefan, let's go find some tourists and then I got a friend I want you to meet."

Caroline closed the grand doors behind her and headed directly for the stairs. Spending the night, in the company of Stefan and Sanda had done wonders on her mood. It was still early, with the barely risen, but Caroline was worn out from everything that had happened, the last 24 hours, that she needed an early morning's sleep, despite Sanda trying to convince her otherwise. Everything with Klaus still bothered her and she had no idea what to make of it all. What exactly were they? All they seemed to be doing was hurting each other. Was that anything to build a relationship, be it friendship or romance, on...? Caroline sincerely hoped that a good sleep would help her see things more clearly.

Caroline stopped half way up the stairs, when someone called her. She turned to find Dragos walking up to her.

"There you are Scumpo, I was wondering where you'd gone," he said with a smile. Caroline bid her lip, feeling a little guilty. She was a guest in his house and yet she had been gone all day, without telling him where she'd gone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I heard some of my friends from back home were in town. I went looking for them."

"And did you find them?"

"One of them yes," Caroline said with a smile, "and I was wondering if I could invite them here, for a day or two. I totally understand, if it's not though!"

Dragos shook his head and gave her a sweet smile.

"No, it's perfectly okay," he answered, "in fact; I was planning on having a masquerade ball in a few days, why don't you invite all your friends to attend that?"

Caroline's eyes lit up in surprise and excitement.

"A masquerade ball?! Really?!"

Dragos grinned at her reaction and nodded.

"It's almost Dragobete and I wanted to celebrate it, like in the old days, in a grand way."

"Dragobete?" Caroline asked and looked at Dragos confused. Dragos nodded again and lead Caroline to the foot of the stairs, resting his hand on her lower back.

"Yes. I believe you in America has something similar, only you celebrate it in the 14th and call it 'St. Valentines day'. It's a day for lovers."

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about Valentine's Day!" Caroline exclaimed. How could she have forgotten something so important? She rushed up the stairs to her room, "I gotta hurry and make something for my friends!"

Dragos smirked as he watched the young vampire and then headed for the study. He had a ball to prepare and certain guests to invite.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh... I'm excited about what coming next, because the 'certain guests' that Vlad is inviting to the ball are some characters, which I'm looking forward to introduce - without saying too much, it's someone from Klaus' past and they aren't too fond of him... ;)


	7. I promise to depart

**A/N: **Chapter 7! Enjoy and make sure to let me know what you think!

* * *

Klaus was heading for town, when Vlad caught him on his way out.

"Niklaus! Great timing, I was just looking for you, since new people arrived and I wanted you to meet them!" He said approaching Klaus in the hall. Klaus groaned inwardly and but up his best smile. The last thing he needed was meeting more of Vlad's 'friends' and he was desperate to get Caroline as far away as possible, but apparently, Vlad had promised her a masquerade ball, which she would in no way miss out on. Klaus had been on his way to find Stefan in hope that he may be able to talk the blind into leaving the place.

"Vlad, I really don't..." Klaus tried, but Vlad merely waved him off, taking his arm and led him to the study. Klaus followed reluctantly, trying very hard to control himself. However, the moment he stepped into the study; he stopped dead in his tracks. Two people occupied the room. A woman rested in one of the polyester chairs. She had long black and curly hair, pale skin and as he entered the room, dark red eyes looked up at him and she rose slowly. She wore tight fitting pants and a corset, complementing her female frame, all in black latex. The other was a small, choppy man with a big nose, white beard, small eyes and visible fangs. He wore a red coat and big, pointy hat.

Klaus blinked a few times, not really believing whom or rather what he was seeing. First Vlad and now these two?

"I believe you know each other," Vlad said walking past Klaus into the room," although I imagine it's been a while."

"Lord Niklaus Mikaelson," the woman said and walked closer to the stunned hybrid, "My favourite lover. How long has it been, half a millennium?"

"Countess Erzsébet Báthory, has it been that long?" Klaus responded, getting over the initial surprise, "You don't look a day older since the last time I saw you, still as stunning as ever."

"Well, I have my ways, as you know," The Countess said with a secretive grin, "but please, call me Elisabeth, that's the name I go by these days..." she added and held her hand out to him. Klaus took it and kissed it as he gave a small bow. Letting go of Elisabeth's soft hand, Klaus turned his attention to the small man.

"And Sava Savanović, free from your Mill house prison, I see..."

The man growled and shot daggers at Klaus, crossing his arms sourly. Klaus looked from one to the other and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So what is this?" He wanted to know, "why is it that two ancient vampires and a 500 year old witch, from Eastern Europe, decided to meet up?"

Vlad gave Klaus a crocked smile.

"Nothing really, just invited a few friends over for the Dragobete ball and then we found out we had a special friend in common." He answered with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, not believing the reason. 'Special friend' was hardly the case. Unlike Mikael's pathetic reason to hate Klaus, these three creatures in front of him, had a very legitimate reason to hate the original. Why were they here now? This was all the more reason, to get Caroline as far away from here as possible. With her here, Klaus didn't dare to make a move, against the three at once. With her here, he actually had something to lose, unlike in the old times.

"Well, nice to meet the both of you again," Klaus said, putting up his best fake smile, "but I'm afraid I have an important matter to attend, so if you'll have me excused."

"Aw... Leaving again so soon?" Elisabeth pouted and walked to him slowly, stopping him on his way out, "I was hoping we could get reacquainted – like we used to..." She added licking her lips and touched his chest lightly, her dark red eyes looking up at him. Klaus starred back at her coldly, trying not to give any hint of emotion, away to the old witch. Fighting against Dahlia, a thousand year old witch had not been easy. In fact Klaus and his siblings had barely made it and only did because they had each other. Countess Erzsébet Báthory was no Dahlia, but with her nearly 600 years of old magic in blood and sacrifices, there was no doubt she was a powerful enemy and not someone to be trifled with. Vlad clapped his hands together.

"What a great idea!" he said and started pushing the two of them out of the study, "why don't the two of you entertain each other and use the opportunity to catch up. After all, I have a party to plan!"

Vlad watched, as Elisabeth intertwined her arm with Klaus' and pulled him out of the main doors; a wicked smirk growing on his pale lips.

"Хоћу обрисати тај глупи осмех са његовог лепог лица и да га да пати. пате за оно што је урадио за нас, док нам није моли да оконча свој бедан живот... " Sava hissed and tightened his fists in anger, making Vlad laugh, at the little man's enthusiasm.

"Don't worry Sava, you will, but all in good time," Vlad said in a low voice, "Niklaus Mikaelson, is someone you need to approach carefully and I happen to have the perfect plan…"

Rounding the first corner of the grand house, Elisabeth forcefully pushed Klaus against the nearest wall and the next second her soft lips were on his in a hungry kiss. Klaus responded, not one to reject a beautiful and powerful woman as well as old lover. His hands slid up and down the smooth latex, covering her perfect form. Elisabeth drew her hand through his hair, her long nails scraping his scalp. She let out a soft moan, making Klaus grin, knowing he still could make her weak, despite the years and her grown power.

"Mh… that's new…" Elisabeth whispered when they parted a few inches for air, "Tell me, does Vlad know about recovered your wolf side?" Klaus didn't answer. He knew Elisabeth would be able to sense the wolf, but he had his ways of keeping her quiet. He smirked secretly and gave her raised eyebrow. Elisabeth nodded.

"I take that as a no.," she said, not taking her calculating eyes off the original. Klaus used his vamp speed and changed position, slamming a slightly surprised Elisabeth against the cold stone-wall and capture her in his arms.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," he growled, dark yellow eyes looking into blood red. Elisabeth gave him a crooked smile.

"Oh, minutes after our reunion and we're already keeping secrets," she said excited and pulled Klaus closed to her cold body.

"Reminds you of the old times, doesn't it?" Klaus whispered against her lips and smirked satisfied, when he felt her shiver against him and heard her heartbeat quicken, "Especially those times sneaking away and hiding, when Ferenc was home..." Elisabeth laughed and put her arms around Klaus's shoulder.

"Oh poor Ferenc, dear husband, having no idea what his wife was doing behind his back. The pathetic fool…" Elisabeth said chuckling, "Thank god you came around, or I would have died from boredom, surely."

"You give me far too much credit, dear Countess," Klaus said in a low voice, before closing the small gap between them.

Caroline leaned back against the wall and held back a sob. She wondered for what seemed to be the hundredth time, just why she let him affect her like this. Why did it hurt to see him like that? Caroline pushed away from the wall and walked back into the house. She needed a drink. She needed to be drunk so she could drown out the image of Klaus all over some random woman, so she could drown out the hateful words between them. So she could drown out him. Caroline bumped into someone in the hall and looking up she found the eyes of Dragos looking at her concerned.

"Something wrong Scumpo?" He asked gently and caressed her face, whipping away tears; Caroline only just now realized had fallen.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly and dried away the last tears with the back of her hands, "it's nothing." Dragos gave her a look telling her he didn't believe her and sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," he said and drove a hand through his black hair, "but I was hoping you would want to help me out planning the ball. You think you're up for that?"

Caroline looked up at Dragos surprised, a smile slowly forming on her lips and all depressing thoughts from earlier forgotten.

"I'd love to!" She squealed excited, always one to plan a good party. Dragos laughed and nodded, taking her hand and gently leading her to his study, where all the planning took place.

"Awesome, I could use an extra couple of hands."

Klaus straightened his clothes, as he stepped out of the car, in front of the hotel. Despite being a little late, because of an unplanned rendezvous with the Countess, Klaus was still determined to have Stefan convince Caroline to leave, preferably the country and as soon as possible. As his luck went, neither Stefan nor Elena and Damon had left the hotel for the day and were all gathered for brunch. Klaus graphed a chair from a vacant table and threw himself next to Stefan, surprising the three unsuspecting vampires.

"Ugh really?" Damon exclaimed disgusted, "and the day was starting out so well..." He added and threw his fork, giving up on a half- finished meal. Klaus rolled his eyes at the gesture and turned his attention to Stefan, the sanest of the three, if you asked the hybrid.

"You need get Caroline and leave - now." Klaus said firmly, going straight to the point. Stefan blinked a few times, taken a little aback by the sudden command.

"What do you mean 'leave'?" Elena asked annoyance evident in her voice. Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, before facing the defiant doppelgänger.

"What part of 'leave' is hard for you to understand?" He answered with a mocking tone, "Get out of this country and take Caroline with you before you all end up with a stake through your hearts or better yet, your heads ripped off."

Elena made a disgusted face at the imaginary and lay down her fork, clearly having lost her appetite. Klaus smirked gleefully, always enjoying upsetting the doppelgänger, even if only in the small things like this.

"Aw, he's worried about us," Damon purred with fake appreciation, "but fortunately we can take care of ourselves, so no worries wolf daddy." Klaus sent the older Salvatore a glare and wondered for the hundredth time why his hadn't ended the pathetic life yet. He felt his hands itch to rip out the heart of the, excessively smug looking, Salvatore.

"Don't worry, I don't care much about you, you're more than welcome to stay and get yourself killed," Klaus said nonchalantly and leaned back in the chair, "but for some reason, which will forever be a mystery to me, Caroline care about the three of you, so maybe she'll listen to you."

The three vampires looked at each other, before Stefan nodded and turned to Klaus.

"So what brought this?" Stefan wanted to know, "a week ago you couldn't care less and was ready to go back to New Orleans."

Klaus held Stefan's look for a moment, before answering.

"Yes well, had things only stayed that way, I could have left this god forsaken and cold place," Klaus said annoyed and fiddled with the table duvet, "but as I told you the other day, leaving you to fend for yourself as things are now, would be too irresponsible of me."

"Why?" Stefan asked, before Elena or Damon could interrupt, "what changed?"

Klaus gave the three a short, calculating look and huffed.

"A smaller army of half a millennium old vampires and two witches of the old magic, one of them almost 600 years old and very bloodthirsty," Klaus said casually and leaned forward, "now tell me, what do you think your odds are against them?" He added with a raised eyebrow. The three vampires paled visibly, earning the hybrid a smirk.

"That's what I though."

* * *

**A/N: **Soo, what do you guys think?! This is what I love about mixing history into fiction. If you need cruel and cunning characters, just take a look at the history of the world, it's full of the perfect villains!

LOL, Klaus and his countless lovers. He really know how to pick 'em ;P

I was excited to have Countess Erzsébet Báthory and Sava Savanović join the party. The countess was a real person from the 16th century Hungary and better known as 'The Blood Countess'. Sava is a creature from a Serbian vampire folklore, which the locals believe to be very real. In 2012, the roof of the mill house, where Sava was believed to live, collapsed, making the vampire homeless and steering new fear in the locals. I don't wanna give you the English translation of what Sava says, but I'll give you the sentence in, somewhat understandable letters: "Hoću obrisati taj glupi osmeh sa njegovog lepog lica i da ga da pati. Pate za ono što je uradio za nas, dok nam nije moli da okonča svoj bedan život ..." I used google translate, try it out and see if it makes sense ;)


End file.
